


Acero Valyrio

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda debe aprender unas cuántas cosas, no todas relacionadas con las tareas domésticas, para convertirse en una gran Lady Bolton. Y su marido está decidido a mantenerla segura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acero Valyrio

Despertó sobresaltada, al oír el estruendo de los caballos atravesando las puertas principales de la muralla. La mesnada del señor regresaba a casa.  
Había estado a la espera durante toda la tarde, convencida que no podía demorarse más. Se había encargado de hacer que el fuego estuviera encendido permanentemente en el salón, y que las viandas para la cena se encontrasen prontas para ser calentadas y servidas en cuanto su marido decidiera sentarse a la mesa. Walda estaba determinada a ser una buena esposa, la mejor que él pudiera imaginar.  
Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, y a veces fallaba miserablemente. Como ahora… una vez que todo había estado listo, y ella no había sabido qué hacer con su propia persona mientras los minutos se volvían horas y las horas se iban acumulando, había decidido sentarse en el banco junto a la ventana de su habitación y ocuparse en una labor de punto. Cualquier cosa con tal de no enloquecer pensando que algo podría haber salido mal. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que sólo se trataba de una batida de reconocimiento, algo que todo señor debía emprender de tanto en tanto, no simplemente para controlar su territorio sino, más aún, para ser visto, para ser reconocido y respetado. Para ser temido también.  
Pero odiaba los trabajos de aguja por la mera razón que nunca se le habían dado bien y, por lo tanto, en un breve lapso había terminado por quedarse dormida sobre el antepecho, junto a los cristales.  
Sólo el revuelo provocado por el regreso de los jinetes la había revivido. Con la garganta atenazada por la ansiedad, la joven se puso de pie arrebatadamente. Todos sus temores se disiparon en cuanto divisó la delgada figura que, en un par de enérgicos movimientos, desmontaba del caballo, ofrecía las riendas a un mozo de cuadra y se dirigía raudamente hacia los edificios principales, mientras intercambiaba impresiones con su maestro de armas.  
Sabía que pecaba de ilusa romántica pero, mientras abandonaba sus habitaciones para bajar al salón, no dejaba de pensar en lo hermoso que sería descubrir que ella era una de las razones por las cuales él retornaba al hogar.

****

Se dedicó a observarlo subrepticiamente durante toda la silenciosa cena. Roose parecía no prestarle atención, concentrado tan sólo en su plato y con expresión ausente. Pero Walda ya había descubierto que eran apariencias, y que nada escapaba a su acecho.  
El reencuentro había resultado cortés, aunque desprovisto de cualquier efusividad. La joven había aceptado, más pronto que tarde, que resultaba tonto aguardar de Roose aquellas cosas que no estaban en su naturaleza. Aún así, había disfrutado al percibir el asomo de un brillo en sus ojos cuando, al saludarla, se había aproximado lo suficiente para tomarle una mano y llevarla brevemente hasta sus labios. Su tacto era frío, a causa del tiempo pasado a la intemperie. Los dioses sabían cuánto deseaba ser abrazada en ese preciso instante, pero había resistido al impulso, ya que siempre se sentía apocada durante los primeros minutos que compartían. Después tomaba confianza lentamente, hasta que su temperamento juguetón se imponía y resultaba incapaz de no soltarle alguna bobería para llamar su atención. Entonces, la sombra de una sonrisa aleteaba en los labios de Lord Bolton, quien parecía sentir una extraña indulgencia hacia su pequeña mujer. Walda sabía que él sería incapaz de reconocerlo ante un tercero, mas ese discreto conocimiento la hacía raramente feliz.  
Aquella noche, empero, el semblante casi impenetrable de Roose denotaba una seriedad absoluta. Su esposa, que había aprendido a leer sus expresiones, comprendió que algo lo perturbaba. Sin articular palabra se puso de pie y, situándose tras él, comenzó a masajearle los hombros.  
El hombre se apoyó mejor contra el respaldo de su asiento y, en silencio, la dejó hacer. Walda oyó su respiración volverse profunda y pausada.  
\- ¿Estás bien, mi señor?  
\- Mucho mejor, ahora… - su voz era apenas un susurro y ella, al oírlo, sintió cómo un ramalazo de fuego le roía las entrañas.  
Entonces, una criada entró a retirar el servicio y Walda, bruscamente, se apartó como si la hubieran pillado en falta. Roose volvió a erguirse en su asiento y pareció que la magia se había esfumado.  
Una vez que la muchacha de servicio se hubo retirado, sin embargo, él se levantó y, haciéndole señas a su dama para que volviese a ocupar su sitio junto a la mesa, procedió a cerrar las puertas del salón.  
\- He mandado a que se buscara algo en la armería… y quiero que lo conserves siempre contigo.- dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa. De entre sus ropas extrajo un envoltorio de seda gris que depositó frente a su mujer. Asomado por sobre su hombro y sin articular sonido alguno, lo deshizo, dejando al descubierto una pequeña daga. La hoja negruzca flameaba con destellos rojizos. La empuñadura era oscura y llevaba incrustadas tres pálidas flores de nácar. Walda perdió todo resuello apenas la vio.  
\- Es… - “hermosa”, estuvo a punto de decir, pero lo pensó dos veces y modificó su respuesta – Es acero valyrio… parece letal… - concluyó, segura de sus palabras.  
\- Lo es, en las manos adecuadas… - la joven percibió, en el tono de voz de su marido, cuánto lo había complacido su réplica. Lo sintió inclinarse hacia su oído, para murmurar – Estás aprendiendo, pequeña esposa… - la calidez del aliento sobre su cuello la hizo temblar.  
Roose se incorporó tomando la preciosa arma entre sus manos. Rotándola para observarla desde todos los ángulos, se apoyó de lado en la mesa, junto a Walda.  
\- Realmente es una pieza singular… las historias cuentan que perteneció a una antigua Lady Bolton… - comenzó a relatar, en ese tono suave y pausado que a ella le sentaba como una caricia – Era una Mormont… salvaje como todas las Osas. Había conocido a mi antepasado cuando lucharon juntos contra los Hombres del Hierro, y se había enamorado locamente de él… - hizo una pausa, solo para sostenerle un momento la mirada, y Walda volvió a perder el aliento – al punto de abandonar todo en su isla para seguirlo en secreto hasta Fuerte Terror.  
“Cuando él descubrió su subterfugio, sufrió uno de esos raros accesos de irracionalidad que, cada tanto, nos aquejan a los Bolton, y le pidió que fuera su esposa. Pero su dicha resultó efímera, ya que al año siguiente, milord perdió la vida en una emboscada que los kraken tendieron a la vanguardia de las tropas leales a la casa Stark. La Osa, cegada por la ira y el dolor, se dedicó a perseguir a quienes habían encabezado la batida y, uno por uno, los fue cazando y desollando. Cuando acabó con todos, bajó a la cripta donde estaban los restos de su esposo. Con los despojos del enemigo, improvisó un lecho al pie de la tumba. Allí la encontraron tendida los sirvientes de la casa, pocos días después. Se había cortado la garganta… - alzó el arma que aún conservaba en la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, y se quedó observándola con aprobación – Dicen que tanto su venganza como su final fueron obra de esta pequeña daga.  
Walda bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, y percibió que había crispado las manos mientras oía el relato.  
\- Es una historia triste… - murmuró. Luego, con determinación y mirando a su marido de frente, agregó – Pero entiendo a la Osa. Yo misma mataría por ti, Roose… no me creo capaz de hacer todo el resto, pero si estuvieras en peligro, frente a mi persona… lo juro.  
Otra vez el pálido remedo de una sonrisa. Los ojos de su esposo brillaban bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para instarla a ponerse de pié.  
\- No estoy pidiéndote que hagas eso, pequeña Walda… pero lo que sí deseo es que no te dejes matar por mí. Necesitamos que aprendas a defenderte, y esa es la razón de este obsequio. – se hallaban frente a frente, a un lado de la mesa. Mientras él paseaba su mirada desde su abundante cabellera hasta la punta de sus zapatos, deteniéndose casi ostensiblemente en sus labios llenos y en su busto generoso, agregó – Voy a enseñarte cómo utilizarlo…  
Le puso el puñal en la mano derecha, mostrándole cómo sostenerlo. Con su izquierda la tomó con firmeza por la muñeca, para así poder guiar los movimientos del arma.  
\- Lo más seguro es que esperes a tu atacante sin demostrarle que sabes lo que vas a hacer… él sólo notará a una jovencita asustada que empuña un cuchillo… Cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca, será tarde. – dio un paso hacia ella y, con sumo cuidado, le hizo levantar la daga hasta que la punta quedó apoyada justo en su plexo solar, como si se tratara del asaltante – Si no lleva cota de malla, simplemente empujarás un poco y será suficiente.  
Walda lo miraba con fascinación mientras percibía una extraña fiereza inundarle los sentidos.  
Luego, él guió la mano armada de ella hasta el costado de su propio cuello y prosiguió la explicación.  
\- Aquí puedes realizar un corte profundo rápidamente, moviendo el puñal desde atrás hacia adelante… la pérdida de sangre hará el resto… - se apartó un tanto y, con la mano libre, le sostuvo el mentón para alzarle el rostro – No te estaré causando impresión, ¿verdad?  
Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con algo de salvaje.  
\- El problema es que el cuello también suele estar protegido… cosa que, en general, no ocurre con las piernas – su mirada se oscureció – Tendrás que ser valiente entonces, pequeña esposa, y aguardar que se acerque para forzarte – le soltó el mentón, al tiempo que volvía a aproximársele, y desplazó su brazo hasta rodearle la cintura – Debes aprovecharte de su distracción, y abrazarlo a la altura de las caderas, como si estuvieras invitándolo a poseerte – su mano izquierda seguía aferrando la diestra de ella, en la cual sostenía la daga, guiándola para que la ubicara tal como estaba indicándole – Y cuando la lujuria haya nublado su razón, con un solo gesto rápido le harás el corte más profundo que puedas en la cara interna del muslo… si lo haces bien, estará muerto antes que su cuerpo se entere de lo que ocurrió. – dicho esto la liberó y retrocedió, considerando el efecto de sus palabras.  
Ella temió que las piernas le fallaran. La situación había adquirido un tinte siniestramente sensual, y reconocerlo resultaba por lo menos perturbador. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras admiraba el arma que aún conservaba en la mano.  
-En un momento pensé que podía hacerte daño… el acero estaba tan cerca de tu piel…  
Fue justo entonces cuando Roose le dedicó una sonrisa plena, de esas que le resultaban tan escasas.  
\- El acero valyrio no siempre es agresivo, esposita… - aclaró, al tiempo que le indicaba con gestos que le entregara la daga – Fíjate cuán suave puede mostrarse, en un momento determinado… - se le acercó hasta lograr que se apoyara en el borde de la mesa, y le rozó la mejilla con el canto de la helada hoja, provocándole un estremecimiento – Y al instante siguiente puede ser mortal. – con movimientos tan rápidos que ella apenas pudo seguirlos, Lord Bolton bajó el puñal hasta el corpiño de su vestido y cortó limpiamente todos los lazos que lo mantenían cerrado. Walda gimió, confiando en que él supiera que no lo hacía porque le importara el daño sufrido en sus ropas.  
-Basta de adiestramiento por hoy… - agregó, colocando a un lado el cuchillo de la Osa. Sin dejar de acariciarla, hizo que se reclinara de espaldas sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella – Has estado muy bien, pero ahora quisiera que me hagas sentir que realmente he vuelto a casa…  
Con el rostro de su esposo perdido en los misterios de su cuello, Lady Walda tomó conciencia que, finalmente, había hallado a quien no la considerase un completo desastre.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es mi primer trabajo como escritora de fics, así que debo haber metido sensiblemente la pata en unas cuántas cosas. Para colmo está en castellano, la cual no es una lengua muy habitual en este ámbito...  
> De modo que espero críticas... ¡y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme!


End file.
